


Plenty of Things

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [43]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina have an hour alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #447 'Hour.'

Cami and Davina enjoyed the rare opportunity to sleep late one Sunday morning. When they had both awoken, Cami rolled over and looked at the clock. “We have almost an hour until Marcel is supposed to bring the twins home” she said to her wife.

Davina grinned mischievously. “I can think of plenty of things to do in that hour” she said, before kissing Cami passionately.

In between frantic kisses, the two women quickly shed their clothes. Once they were naked, Davina went to work sucking Cami’s left nipple, her right hand massaging the other one.

When Cami began moaning, Davina slid down to the foot of the bed and spread Cami’s legs apart. The blonde was wet.

The witch inserted three of her fingers into Cami and began licking her clit. Cami dug her nails into the headboard of the bed. When she came, she cried out Davina’s name.


End file.
